


rules were made for a reason

by lockedupinalittleroom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel's Nickname is Cas (Supernatural), Children, Children of Characters, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crowley (Supernatural) is Called Fergus, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Gabriel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Half-Human, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Hey Violet, Inspired by Music, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Music, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Nephilim, Radio, SO, Self-Indulgent, Song: Guys My Age (Hey Violet), Sorry Not Sorry, Sorry?, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is STUPID, Twins, Unbelievable, and ik it was probably meant more for sam, ash doesnt feature in this bc who would invite a boy to a sixth graders birthday party, bc i heard guys my age while listening to a sabriel playlist on spotify, but neither angel nor winchester is into a 'guy their age', can you believe this is the FIRST thing i post, half assed fanfic, like i make a new account after my old one is deleted and we end up with this, mentions of twins, old account:, so if anyone looks up my old username, thanks_its_the_emotion_trauma, this is so stupid, this is very stupid but i think its funny, we had some technical difficulties, youre the judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedupinalittleroom/pseuds/lockedupinalittleroom
Summary: Cassandra Winchester, eldest daughter of Sam and Gabriel, and her cousin, Mary-Joanna have been invited to a classmate's tenth birthday party on the other side of town. A strict no-flying rule had been implemented a long time ago. Castiel volunteers to drive them.-or, the eldest second generation winchesters get invited to a party, and cas volunteers to drive them. dean told them to not let cas choose the music for areason. but it'll be fine, right?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 11





	rules were made for a reason

" _Dad_!" chime two girls' voices as soon as they step foot in the Bunker. They find their fathers sitting in the library, and sport identical glowing grins. Sam and Dean share a dubious look.

"Yeah?" Sam asks first. His daughter, a tall girl with unruly brunette hair and golden eyes, leans her head toward him and widens her smile, if that's even possible. She and her cousin, a girl with blondish hair in a long braid and grace-like blue eyes, slide two pink envelopes across the table. On each envelope is a black ink drawing of what looks like a lotus, and below it is their initials: CW and MJW, respectively.

"You know this girl, Izabella, from my English class?" Cassandra, Cass, asks quickly, "well, she invited me and MJ to her party next Friday, and she's turning ten and she invited MJ and me and she also invited Jordan Brooks and everyone in MJ's homeroom and it'd be super embarrassing to not go, especially when I'm one of the, like, four fifth graders invited--"

"Cass, Cass, slow down," Sam says, a smile flickering across his face, "repeat that, but the basics."

MJ slides her envelope across to her father as Cass repeats it.

"Izabella Torres invited us to her birthday party Friday."

Castiel appears from some corner and steps up behind his husband, reading the invitation over Dean's shoulder.

"This is on the other side of town," Dean says.

"Yeah," MJ says. "but--"

"Sorry, girls, but you know how we feel about flying," Sam says apologetically. They instituted a very strict no-flying rule back when the three of them (Cass, MJ, and MJ's twin Ash) were only fledglings and were basically fuck-all with their grace. She probably only remembers that just because she remembers freezing when they flew to Vancouver; nephilim or not, it was lucky that her pops had found them as soon as he had.

"I could drive them," Cas says. Sam and Dean grow similar looks of horror on their faces. "I know the two of you have work, and It won't take long, I'm sure."

Dean had taken up a job at the Winchester Auto Shop he'd started with Bobby years ago. Sam had finished his degree and worked most nine-to-five-weekdays at a local law firm.

"I don't think--" Sam says haltingly, but the girls are already around the table and giving Cas a hug that would probably come close to breaking the ribs of any normal human. The brothers would feel too bad breaking their stream of ' _Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou_ ', so they stay quiet but share indecipherable looks.

* * *

"Don't let Cas choose the music," Dean says before Cass slams the car door on Friday. He rolls his eyes, amused, when she sticks her tongue out at him. Cas takes the car out of park and the SUV is on the road in a matter of minutes. Fergus had gotten it for them as a gag gift at Christmas years ago, a half-hope it might stop Cass (and now Henry, her younger brother) from calling him Fergus. It did not.

Cass waits a minute before she deliberately disobeys her uncle. "Could you play some music, Uncle Cas?"

He seems to think for a moment before fiddling with the Bluetooth radio. An almost staticky song fades on.

**_I haven't seen my ex since we broke up_ **

**_Probably 'cause he didn't wanna grow up_ **

**_Now I'm out and wearing something low-cut_ **

**_'Bout to get attention from a grown-up_ **

Cass shares a bewildered look with her cousin, who is blinking rapidly like she's gotten whiplash.


End file.
